White Ribbon
by a can of ponta
Summary: the story is about how Ryoma fell in love to a girl who named herself as 'white ribbon' just because of a gift she gave him! Ryoma was kinda OOC here! gomen gomen! T T


sorry!!! this story just pop out of my mind while thinking about the fourth chapter of my story Locked Door!

* * *

There is an event which is celebrated once a year. This event is well known by the call of "White Valentines". This event is celebrated the same way as Valentines, except that all the gifts which will be given must be white.

Just like Valentines, each and every girl in Seigaku was preparing so much for this event. Because this is one of their chances to tell the person they love, what they feel for them.

One of these girls is Hikari. Hikari is one of those ordinary girls you'll see anywhere. If she was given a chance to wish for a power, she would choose to have a power to be invisible. Not because she wants to listen to anyone's conversation without anyone noticing her, but because, she is a very shy person that she doesn't want anyone to notice her all the time. She rather be alone, than to be with anyone. But because she is an ordinary girl, of course there is a guy which attracts her attention very much.

This guy is no other than Echizen Ryoma. Ryoma is her first and only love. She loves him so much that he is the only one she thinks of when she's sad. He's the one she wants to laugh with when she's happy. Ryoma is every thing for her. He is the only person she likes to notice her. But that never happened, he never even laid an eye on her, not even once. Yet she always keeps her hopes up. Every Valentines, every Christmas she always gave him something. Now, she is looking forward to this event. She had been thinking hard of what to give. But there is nothing she can think of.

The long awaited day, WHITE VALENTINES:

The girls are making so much noise, they are comparing their gifts. They are all excited to give these gifts, yet, they are very nervous. Hikari as usual, was sitting alone, on her chair, not like before, this time, she not sure if Ryoma will like, or even notice her gift, she is very nervous.

Afternoon came and all of the girls are looking for the one, they love. Everyone is busy.

Just as usual, Ryoma is alone, under the tree, beside his racket, drinking his ponta,. While all his fans are busy looking for him. "Hope they will not find me here." He said to himself. Thirty minuets had past yet, no one had approached him. "This will be a peaceful day, after all." He was about to sleep when he heard a very loud voice saying, "There he is!" he knew very well whose voice is that, Osakada Tomoka! And just as fast as lightning, he was surrounded by girls. "ah!" "eh", was all he could say, each of the girl are confessing their feelings at the same time. He could not understand even a single word. Another thirty minuets had pass and finally all the girls are gone, Ryoma can't do anything but to sigh. So he opened his bag, and dumped all of the gifts inside.

As he was keeping all the gifts, when Momoshiro noticed Ryoma. Momoshiro is with all the other regulars, they are all holding a lot of gifts. "Hey, Echizen, busy?" Momoshiro shouted. "che!" Ryoma answered. The regulars approached Ryoma, Kikumaru and Momoshiro was as usual laughing at the pitiful state of Ryoma. "Ochibi, at first I wish to receive a lot of gifts. But I learned from your own experience!" Kikumaru said at the same time laughing.

Finally he had kept, or rather damped, all the gifts inside his bag. He even took out one of his racket just for all of them to fit in. He was about to leave when he noticed a box somewhere behind the tree. The box will not fit inside the bag anymore, no he do not have any other choice but to just bring it with him, and walked home.

When he arrived home, he immediately head towards his room. He put down his bag, left the gift on top of his desk and lay down on his bed. An hour passed and it was dinner time, Nanako came upstairs towards Ryoma's room to call him for dinner. When she entered the room what she first noticed was the gift on Ryoma's desk. She tried to keep that out of her mind but curiosity overcome her. So she asked Ryoma about the gift, "Hey, Ryoma-kun, what's that gift over there?" she asked Ryoma. "Today, is what they call 'white valentines' day, I received that from someone, I do not even know!" Ryoma explained. "Aren't you opening it?" Nanako asked him, "Why waste time?" "Because they waste a lot of time, effort, and even money for those gifts!" Nanako replied in an 'obviously-tone' Ryoma just kept silent "Ryoma, they wasted a lot of time, effort, and money for those gifts, if you will not open them, even their feelings and courage will be wasted. Open it, just think of it as a way of thanking them, okay?" "hn"

After that, Nanako walked towards the kitchen for dinner, leaving Ryoma alone. He was very confused. After he thinks about it, he realized that nothing will change even if he opens the gifts. So he decided to open it after dinner.

'nothing will change even if he opens the gifts' at least that was what he thought. He does not know that it will change his life big time!!!

After dinner he went to his room immediately, without knowing that his cousin Nanako, and his father Nanjiro was following. "So that's the gift you are telling me?" Nanjiro asked Nanako as soon as he noticed the gift on top of Ryoma's desk. "yup!" Nanako replied. So the two of them waited, but they were surprised to see Ryoma opening his bag filled with gifts. "hehehe…." laughed Nanjiro, "…just expected from my son!" Nanjiro continued. Nanako gave his a 'shut-up' look. And he shut-up but walked away. "Uncle?" Nanako asked Nanjiro. "We'll be waiting 'til midnight if we watched him open all those gifts!" "You've got a point! At least he'll be opening it!" Nanako replied walking away too.

After four hours, Ryoma had finally opened all the gifts. There were a bunch of t-shirts, caps, handkerchiefs, white chocolates, scarves, and gloves. "huh! How am I supposed to use them all! I mustn't have opened them at the first place!" now his bed was filled with torn wrapper, boxes from biggest to smallest, and many other stuffs, no place for him to lay down anymore. So he stood up and sat on his desk. Now he noticed the last gift. "Not another one!" he said.

So he picked up the gift and threw it towards his bed, but the gift was so light that it did not reach the bed. "huh?" it's lightness disturbed Ryoma. So he decided to open the gift after all. Now Ryoma was sitting in front of his desk staring at box in front of him for almost 10 minuets now. He do not know why this box made his heart skip a beat, it actually made him nervous, very nervous! The box was medium size, black in color, tied together by a simple yet very elegant white ribbon, and not to mention it's lightness, it's very light!

After staring it for another 10 minuets, he finally decided to open it. He carefully untied the ribbon, after he untied it, he slowly picked up the box's cover. He does not know why, but his heart was beating very fast that time. When he finally opened the box he suddenly felt happiness that it made his smile a little, but as he peeped inside the box, his happiness was replaced by his surprise. He was surprised to see nothing inside the box but a piece of paper, no wonder the box was very light! He picked up the paper and read what was written on it.

_Dear Ryoma-kun,_

_ Maybe when you opened the box, you were disappointed to see that nothing was inside it. I just thought that you will receive a lot of gifts, and you will receive everything you wanted from them! So instead, I decided to give you something that other girls may not think of._

_ I always wished for you because, I really admire you a lot, I always watch you when you play. You are just so great. While me, I'm just a simple girl you'll encounter anywhere, no one had ever noticed me, I'm sure you do not even know I existed. I know that I could never make you happy! But you are different. So much different from me, you are admired by a lot of other girls! And just by looking at you, you always make me happy._

_ So, I think that you are so much for me to wish for! My feelings for you will never ever reach you!_

_ This box is actually filled with all my feelings for you. I'm so happy that it finally reached you. I wish that somehow this gift of mine made you happy. Because you always makes me happy!_

_ I love you so much Ryoma-kun!_

_ ~White Ribbon~_

After he read the letter, Ryoma was filled with so much happiness. He doesn't know why, but he's just so happy!

The next day came, Ryoma was on his daily afternoon practice. Just as always, the court was filled with lot of girls. Ryoma looked at every girl outside the court, he wondered if 'white ribbon' was there. As he was looking, one girl catches his attention, somehow he felt happy when he saw that girl. They are both staring at each other for a long time that it's as if they are the only ones left in the world, but they were cut by Momoshiro "Echizen! Let's start our match!" Momoshiro shouted. "hai!" Ryoma turn around towards Momoshiro, when he turned around toward the girl's direction, the girl was no where to be found.

"What was that? Did Ryoma actually saw me? What should I do?" Hikari said. She just can't help herself. She's just so happy that Ryoma finally noticed her.

The daily afternoon practice passed just like a snap. The image of the girl a while ago had never leaved Ryoma's thoughts during that time. When Ryoma finished changing, he went out the room and decided to walk home immediately.

When he's finally near the gate, Ryoma noticed the girl from before, her hair was floating in the air. She kept on trying to hold it, but it's just very unruly.

Hikari was standing near the gate, the wind kept on blowing, which caused her hair was to be very unruly. But she was very surprised when suddenly, a hand appeared in front of her face, it was holding a white ribbon. "Use this to tie your unruly hair!" Ryoma said to her. Hikari's face suddenly turned into red and Ryoma can't help but smirk.

"Are you 'white ribbon'?" Ryoma asked. "H-How d-did y-you k-know?" Hikari asked him. "So you're 'white ribbon'!" Ryoma exclaimed "I asked how did you know!" Hikari said, or rather screamed! Ryoma was so surprised that he fell silent. When Hikari suddenly realized what she did, "G-Gomen! G-Gomen! By the way my real name is Hikari" that is what she kept on saying. Ryoma can't help but laugh, (yeah! He actually LAUGH!) "I knew it was you because, when I saw you awhile ago, I felt the same way I felt when I opened the gift you gave me." Ryoma replied. "So you feel disappointed when you saw me awhile ago outside the tennis courts, just like how you feel disappointed when you opened my gift?" Hikari asked Ryoma.

"I'm sorry if I disappointed you when you opened my gift. I'm sorry if my gift is not enough for you to be happy." Hikari said she can't stop her tears from falling, she felt embarrassed, so she ran towards the back of the building. And there, she cried up to her might.

Ryoma followed her. He found her under a tree crying. "You got it all wrong! I did not felt disappointed when I opened your gift. It actually, gave me happiness! And what did you say? You're gift is not enough to make me happy? Oh no you're wrong, you're gift is the only thing that made me happy! Thank you very much!" Ryoma said to Hikari, at the same time wiping the tears from her eyes. "R-Realy?" Hikari still can't believe what she just heard. "hai!" Ryoma answered her. "I'm happy so happy!" Hikari said to Ryoma. "I'm happy too! Hikari's feelings are the best gift I've received, it's more that enough for me to be happy!" at that time, Ryoma kissed Hikari's forehead, and tied her unruly hair with the white ribbon.** "A simple yet very elegant ribbon, that gave me happiness! Hope that this will give happiness to you too!"** Ryoma said to Hikari.


End file.
